Scarred
by Drake Dragonsoul
Summary: What would you do if you lost your humanity? Your only choice is to settle in with blood thirsty monsters. One such person faces this dilema, can he survive in the culture of the most dealy creature in the galaxy? The first story of the Scar saga.
1. A Peculiar Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, just the characters Anthony, Half-Jaw, Sonar, and the Queen. No stealing or I'll mail a face hugger to your house.

Normal Alien thought-speak will be indicated by words, the Queen's thought speak will be words, and a human turned xeno will speak like this (words). Okay, let's move along.

Chapter 1

A Peculiar Arrival

The Queen watched as her children dropped the strange xenomorph to the floor of her throne room.

The five xenomorphs waited for the Queen's orders. There was one praetorian and four drones. The praetorian was the Royal Guards' leader, Half-Jaw. He had earned this tile when one of the igneous fauna had taken a bite out of his lower jaws. He lived through it, but the creature died from the acid blood that all xenomorphs possessed.

Three of the drones were nothing more or nothing less then that: drones. Most drones were of moderate intelligence, except for Sonar who was raised away from the hive.

Drones that don't grow up in the hive could become very peculiar. Most of them went insane and became nothing more then mindless killing machines without a Queen to guide them. Ones that didn't go insane developed distinct personalities. They were drones, but they could think just as well as a praetorian.

Sonar was one such drone. He was named as such because of his incredible telekinetic abilities. He could shut off his mind from the rest of the drones. A feat never thought possible before since all drones shared their thoughts.

Finally Half-Jaw spoke. I say that we kill it.

The Queen turned her senses to the praetorian. He didn't want to risk having an insane drone ripping up the colony.

You said the same about me Sonar said. And I turned out perfectly fine.

We were lucky with you Half-Jaw said barely acknowledging the drone. But you know the risks of introducing an insane drone into the hive.

The Queen nodded. She knew. Yet she also trusted Sonar's judgment. He had already scanned the xenomorph's mind. He said that there was something strange about it, but that it wasn't insane.

That was good enough for her. She reached out mentally and connected to the drone's mind.

There was definitely something odd about this drone. Human memories flooded her mind coming through the link. This xenomorph had human memories. Very peculiar. She said to herself.

A jolt of pain reached across their mental link and the strange xenomorph convulsed violently. The Queen withdrew her link the pain fading away from her as she did.

Half-Jaw looked down at the xenomorph it had stopped convulsing. Is it going to survive? He asked. The Queen could sense Half-Jaw's desire to simply through the drone out to die.

Yes, he will survive, the Queen said. You managed to pull it out of the gas in time. She said to Sonar.

And how is the drone's mind? Half-Jaw asked. He had never acknowledged Sonar as an equal, he considered him just another drone and ignored anything Sonar said.

I don't know yet, The Queen replied and resumed her mental connection to the drone. Once, again the memories flickered through her mind. Amidst the fluttering of images and sounds she found a human name. Anthony Herrera.

She finally withdrew, satisfied.

Well? Half-Jaw asked.

He is perfectly fine, The Queen replied. You may leave now.

Half-Jaw and the three drones did, but Sonar stayed in the chamber. He stepped toward the Queen and said. I sensed something peculiar about this drone. What is it?

The Queen looked towards him as he patiently waited for her to decide an answer. From what I have glimpsed from his mind, he is definitely a strange one. But I would rather not say anything until he has woken up and we discussed it.

Sonar left, realizing that he would not be getting any more answers.

The Queen glanced back down at the drone and said. You could be very useful. Now, wake up, human.

Anthony stirred. He had heard voices talking around him, but was still half asleep. The last thing he remembered was the gas flooding his cell and pain, nausea, and then blackness.

Consciousness slowly returned and he stood up and found himself in hell. The walls surrounding him were black and organic. They looked like some kind of saliva that hardened to form the walls. His instincts told him what he would have known were he fully conscious. He was in an alien hive.

His senses returned, all of them giving him a picture of his environment. He was still his new self. His skin was a black carapace. Spines ran down his back and his eyeless head was elongated backwards forming a banana shape. A stinger tipped tail wagged around behind him. His hands and feet ended in claws. His tongue was actually an inner jaw that could shoot out and grab prey, or kill it.

He soon caught sight of what was suspended from the ceiling of the hive. Another xenomorph, but much larger and with a crest instead of the elongated head was suspended there. It looked almost the same as him except that a long egg sack stretched out behind it and the extra arms that it had.

The alien Queen was staring at him with interest. Anthony didn't know how he could tell it was interest, having never seen an actual living alien before. Anthony backed away from it in fear. The Queen watched him curiously.

You are a most peculiar drone, The Queen said. Or should I say human?

_Any other Queen would probably have killed the "drone", but he interested me and besides I wasn't like most Queens and the human could be useful. I was right of course, as always. _

_-The Queen. _


	2. Welcome to the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, just Anthony, Half-Jaw, Sonar, and the Queen. Steal any of my characters and they will hunt you down and whatever pain they inflict upon you will be well deserved.

Chapter 2

Welcome to the Family

Breathing heavily and trembling with fear, Anthony stared at the Queen alien, the Queen alien that could speak.

Yes, I can speak, the Queen said watching the unusual sight of an xenomorph trembling in fear.

(How did you know what I was thinking?) Anthony asked. He glanced around the throne room. At least there were no other aliens besides him and the Queen.

I'm the Queen, she replied simply. I can read your mind easily since you're a drone.

(How did I get here?) Anthony questioned. He was still trembling uncontrollably.

A human installation was discovered in our territory, the Queen replied. Having never dealt with humans before my only knowledge of them was what my mother told me, before I left.

(Your mother?) Anthony asked. (How exactly is it that new alien colonies start?) He had calmed himself down and managed to stop trembling. The Queen wasn't a threat to him, at least, not yet.

Sometimes when a hive becomes overcrowd, the Queen began. The Queen lays another Queen egg, which after… she paused searching for the right words. … Bursting is schooled and taught by the Queen and is then sent out with a couple of drones and maybe a praetorian or two and starts a new hive.

(There are more hives on this planet?) Anthony asked. (But they said there was no xenomorph activity on this planet.)

That's because we are more subtle then a normal hive, the Queen said. Instead of overpopulating and killing off all the creatures we can find, we just take whatever we need to survive and new xenomorphs are seldom born.

(So they didn't notice you, because you weren't wrecking the environment,) Anthony said.

That and also we're the only xenomorph hive on this planet, the Queen replied.

(Then where's your mother's hive?) Anthony asked bewildered.

I was taken by some hunters from my home planet, the Queen said. I escaped them, before they could use me to further their twisted means. The Queen was silent and appeared to be thinking.

(Hunters?) Anthony asked.

It doesn't matter, the Queen said her mental voice suddenly darkening. You're a human. No matter what you look like outwardly, you'll never fit into the hive. So the length of your life depends on how long you stay useful to me.

The fear that Anthony had felt suddenly returned. He had actually started to get comfortable probably because of his damn alien instincts. (And how am I supposed to be useful?)

Tell me what you know of your own kind, the Queen said. After all, you should know your enemy. I suspect that with the destruction of that base more humans may be arriving here to investigate.

(Well, what do you want to know?) Anthony asked.

Let's start with your childhood, the Queen replied.

Thomas Herrera once again looked disappointedly at his son's report card. "You could be doing better," he said venomously without looking at his son.

"A few C's isn't too bad," Anthony replied, this was about two years ago, Anthony was still human.

"You're going to have to do better if you want to keep the company afloat," Anthony's dad said. Still looking at the holographic grades and not at his son.

"Suppose I don't want to be the owner of a multibillion dollar company?" Anthony asked. Anthony immediately closed his mouth. He had asked that same question before when his father had started this. That discussion had not ended well and Anthony didn't want to go through it again.

"Who else is supposed to take over after I'm gone?" His father asked finally looking at Anthony.

"I don't know," Anthony said. "But I don't want to be in that line of work."

"All right," his father said. "What do you want to be?"

"I don't know," Anthony admitted. His father's eyes darkened.

Anthony had no idea why he was being so honest to the Queen. Perhaps she was somehow using her mental link to him to manipulate him. Anthony stopped his explanation and asked. (What's the point in me telling you all this?)

Maybe there is a chance I'll let you live, the Queen said. But only if I like you and if I think you can adjust to the standards of a xenomorph.

(Your standards are pretty low,) Anthony growled. (I would have to fit in with the other aliens. Which means killing in cold blood!) He raised his voice as he ended his sentence.

I'm not going to force you to do anything, the Queen said. But if you are of no use to us…

(You're not giving me much choice,) Anthony said.

Please continue,) the Queen said.

Anthony angrily stuffed his backpack full of clothing. The conversation he had just been in had made up his mind for him. Something that he had been considering for the past two years, since his dad had started his plan to shape Anthony into his heir.

His dad had gotten mad at his last report card. The grades were all acceptable, but not to Thomas Herrera. Him and his son had gotten into an argument in which he had slapped Anthony.

Anthony grabbed his coat from the closet and quietly entered the kitchen. He stuffed as much food as he could into the backpack. He then left the apartment and headed toward the elevator. He pressed the button to call it and waited until the steel doors finally opened. He walked into the elevator and pushed the button that would take him to the ground floor.

The elevator descended as Anthony discussed his options with himself.

_All right,_ He thought _now what?_

_Dad is going to come looking for me,_ his thoughts answered. _He isn't going to want his heir escaping._

_So it would be better if I left the city and even better if I left the planet,_ he concluded. The elevator doors opened and Anthony strode toward the glass doors.

That's enough for today, the Queen said. Pray that your story gets better, or I'll most likely kill you tomorrow.

Anthony turned ready to run away. He left the throne room with the Queen calling after him. Don't leave the hive. It's dangerous and a lone drone won't be able to survive out there.

Anthony rounded a corner and disappeared from the Queen's sight, but her mental bound to him was unbroken, whether he knew this or not.

Xena? The Queen called out.

Yes, my Queen? The female praetorian answered.

There is a new arrival in the hive, the Queen said. A… peculiar one needing protection.

Why not assign this task to Half-Jaw? Xena asked.

You are the only one to know of this, the Queen said. If any one tries to harm this new drone you have my full permission to do whatever it takes to stop them.

Yes, my Queen, the praetorian replied. She waited as the Queen mentally told her the location of the drone. She got up from her resting place and started toward the drone.

Don't let the drone know you're following him, the Queen added, as Xena approached her target silently.

Anthony ran trying to escape the voices that filled his head, the voices of the hive's hundreds of members. He ran whenever he encountered one of the creatures trying to get to a secluded place, or find a way out of the endless corridors. He felt fresher air and head toward it hoping that it was an exit. Anything was better then being in here.

He saw light ahead and sped up. He jumped out of the hole and emerged into the lush green jungles of planet VR-335.

The whole hive must have been built in an underground cave of some kind, Anthony realized.

What are you doing? The Queen's voice asked as he stepped toward the forest.

(Nothing,) Anthony replied. (Just looking around the hive.)

As I said before the jungle is too dangerous for a drone, the Queen said. Even one with human intelligence. You're better off staying in the hive.

(So I can wait for you to get bored of me and feed me to the kiddies?) Anthony retorted. (Let's see you stop me.)

All right, the Queen replied.

Something crashed into Anthony's back and pinned him to the ground. Anthony's senses gave the picture of a large xenomorph pinning him to the ground. It was not as large as a Queen, but it was still big. His tail was pinned under its foot and his mouth and claws couldn't reach the alien.

Consider yourself stopped, the Queen said with a mental smirk. Don't worry little Scar. It's far better this way.

_The Queen was ultimately right. It was far better that I stayed with the hive. The jungle offered almost certain death, while the hive offered a possible death. So I stayed what choice did I have? _

_-Anthony. _


	3. Too Soft

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, but the characters Anthony, the Queen, Half-Jaw, Sonar, and Xena are mine. Steal at your own risk.

The symbols that I used for indicating the different Alien classes' speech wasn't showing up on the website so I switched all the speech to be (sentence).

Chapter 3

Too Soft

Anthony struggled at first as the large alien carried back to the hive. It had him pinned so that his teeth, tongue, and claws couldn't strike it. It also had a hold of his tail. As they moved further into the hive his struggles weaken.

The Queen was probably influencing him telepathically and calming him down. He eventually stopped struggling all together.

Xena growled as she hauled the crazy xenomorph back into the hive. He sure was having a fit. When the Queen said this drone was peculiar, she was making an understatement.

(What is wrong with this drone?) She asked the Queen. (He's acting like those human's did when they were carried to the egg chamber.)

(I shall explain later,) the Queen replied. (Just take him somewhere safe away from other xenomorphs, until I've calmed him down.)

Xena moved toward a part of the hive that she had staked out as her own private lair. She looked around the chamber and then roughly threw the drone down. He had finally stopped struggling and the only moves he made were to get more comfortable.

Anthony sat silently. The large alien was sitting across the room from him. He could try to run, but he was afraid that despite its size the alien could probably easily catch him.

(Why is this alien so large?) Anthony asked himself. He had discovered that his telekinesis could be limited to only certain people. Therefore he was surprised when the Queen's voice answered.

(She is a praetorian,) the Queen replied. (Part of my royal guard and her name is Xena.)

Anthony suddenly stopped slouching and had leapt to his feet. The praetorian thought he was going to try and escape, but when he didn't, she stayed sitting.

(What happened to the humans in that facility?) Anthony asked. He cursed himself. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

(They were all taken to the egg chamber to be hosts,) the Queen replied. She sensed his distress. (What's wrong?)

(You got all of the humans?) Anthony asked his heart sinking. (All of them?)

(Yes,) the Queen replied. (Why? What do you care about them? They're the ones who turned you into one of us.)

(Not all of them were bad,) Anthony angrily growled. (Was there a young woman among them?)

(Yes,) the Queen said. (She looked exactly as you would describe her.)

(Is she alive?) Anthony asked his anger gone.

(No, it was an early birth,) the Queen replied regretfully. (You couldn't have done anything to prevent it. The face hugger had already attached to her by the time you were awake.)

Anthony let out a mournful howl and fell to the ground. He should have been angry, but he was too shocked to be.

If the Queen's face could have allowed it, she would be frowning. She had been hopeful at the discovery of Scar's running from home because his father was so… hostile. The fact that he had also been unwillingly transformed into a xenomorph by his own species would influence him toward joining the hive. But the death of this human girl could be counter-productive.

Any other Queen wouldn't have cared, but she for some inexplicable reason found herself concerned about the little human's fate. Most Queens wouldn't even have let an unfamiliar drone into the hive and those that would have would have thrown him out when they found he was formerly a human. Or a few might have used him to gain information, but they would have cared less what happened to it once it had lost its usefulness.

But she wasn't like most Queens. Her own mother had often told her she was too soft. But she wouldn't let that get in her way. Soft or not, she would still kill the human if he didn't fit in, or she would exile him from the hive. Both punishments were essentially the same. Death.

(My Queen?)

(Yes, Xena?) The Queen asked her train of thought interrupted.

(I wish to know about this drone,) Xena replied. (Right now he is huddled up in the corner and whimpering.)

(Yes, well, humans do that,) the Queen replied. She sensed Xena's bewilderment. (This drone is human. At least, his mind is. He apparently was mutated into one of us by his own kind.) Xena was now wondering if her Queen had gone insane, however she quickly dismissed the thought. She trusted her Queen. Her mother.

(These humans never learn. Do they?) Xena said. She was of course only speaking from what the Queen had learned from her mother, but the human's accomplishments when it came to experimenting with the xenomorphs was well known. The results were well known too. (But why keep him alive? He could be dangerous.)

(The instant he becomes dangerous he shall be destroyed,) the Queen replied. (Until then he could be quite useful.) Xena gave the mental equivalent of a nod. (You are to train him to fight.)

(Why?) Xena asked. (After all as soon as he outlives his usefulness… You aren't thinking of letting him stay here? Half-Jaw would never accept it and I'm not too thrilled about it either.)

(You will do as you're told,) the Queen said as gently as she could.

(Very well,) Xena replied and broke contact. The Queen frowned mentally. Perhaps she was becoming too attached to this human.

_A human amongst the xenomorphs, I figured he wouldn't last very long, but I was wrong. _

_-Xena_

_Reply to Reviews: _

_Reply to Miikaadizi: Yes, well, Anthony's plight is still very serious, as is the Queen about killing him. (Did I spell your name correctly?) _

_Reply to SkinTymble: Anthony is not a human/xeno cross, but is a full xeno except for his mind, which is relatively human. _

_Reply to Queen of the Red Skittle: I like that you like it and the way things are progressing. _


	4. Seeds of Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, but the characters Anthony, the Queen, Half-Jaw, Sonar, Xena, and others are mine. Duplication on anyone's part will result in decapitation.

Chapter 4

Seeds of Despair

Anthony sat in the corner, wallowing in a pit of despair. He could have been sitting there for an hour or maybe only a minute. He had lost track of time and he didn't care anyway.

The praetorian got up from her sitting place on the other side of the room and approached him. (Get up,) she growled.

(Go away,) Anthony replied.

Xena's tail swung forward and struck the wall next to Anthony, shattering some of the excretion that covered the walls. Anthony climbed to his feet as Xena lunched another strike.

(Defend yourself!) Xena said as her tail struck where Anthony had been sitting only a second ago.

(What is wrong with you?) Anthony asked as he dodged another tail strike. (Fine have it your way,) he lunged and sank his claws into Xena's side. Four green cuts oozed acid blood. Xena backhanded him and set him flying through the air a few feet to land on his back.

She jumped forward and pinned him to the ground. His tail and front claws were useless. He could have scratched up her belly with his back feet, but she would have killed him, before he could do any real damage. He lunched his tongue out at her face, but it couldn't reach her.

She snarled threateningly and then got off him and stood back a few feet. He got back up.

(What was that for?) He shouted.

(The Queen wishes for you to learn to fight,) Xena replied. (And she doesn't want you to just sit against the wall and waste away.)

(Just let me die,) Anthony growled and sat back down.

(If you want to die, why did you fight me?) Xena asked. (Wouldn't it have been easier to let me kill you then wasting away? I think you want to live.)

(Oh, look at this. The homicidal bug thinks it's a psychiatrist,) Anthony said sarcastically.

(I don't care whether you live or not,) Xena said. (Just so long as the Queen gets what she wants from you, I'm going to make sure you stay alive and after that, if you still want to be dead, maybe I'll kill you myself.)

The Queen waited as Xena escorted the human back down to the throne room. She had gotten rather anxious when the human had thought about killing himself, or just dieing of starvation, but so far those thoughts had vanished from his mind. He had even eaten one of the chunks of meat a drone had brought him, which means he was used to eating raw meat.

Xena and Scar, as the Queen was calling him, entered the chamber. Xena stood at the entrance while Scar sat in much the same place he had the day before.

(Now, what happened after you left your home?) The Queen asked.

(I hid out in a haulers' ship,) Scar replied.

Shaver muttered angrily to himself as he stomped into the cargo hold. In spite of his name, Shaver had a light beard. He also looked like some kind of body builder.

"My stupid fan isn't working. Go get me a tool kit," he said in a whiney voice. That Perkins idiot thought he could order him around. That guy would have to be reminded that he was the new guy on the ship.

If he kept bossing people around he would probably get thrown out into the void. In fact, Shaver would relish seeing the whiney little wimp go pop.

He grabbed the tool kit off of its table and turned to leave the room as he heard a rustling sound. He glanced to where the sound was coming and saw an empty storage bay with its door closed.

Shaver picked up a wrench out of the tool kit and cautiously approached the stowaway's hiding place. He set the kit down as he approached. Grasping the handle, he yanked the door open and found a teenage kid squeezed into the small compartment.

"Well, well," Shaver said tossing the wrench away. He reached out and roughly grabbed the kid's shirt collar. He yanked him out of his hiding place. Shaver then dragged him off down the hall. The kid struggled against his grip, but only managed to slow him down.

Anthony was thrown to the floor by the big gorilla of a man whose uniform had the name Shaver on it. A muscular man whose name was apparently Hardell and a woman with spiky black hair and way too much eye shadow looked at Anthony. They had previously been studying multiply maps that were laid across the table in front of them.

"Hey, cap," Shaver said as the automatic door closed behind him. "Look what I found."

Hardell stared appraisingly at Anthony, as though he were assessing his value. "Good work, Shaver," Hardell said. "Kid should fetch a pretty penny. Hailey, change the auto pilot's destination."

The woman who was Hailey went off to accomplish her task. Anthony stood up.

"Look, could you just let me off at the next stop?" he asked.

"Should've read the sign," Shaver said. "Trespassers will be sold." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Sold?" Anthony asked. He hoped that Shaver was joking, but apparently not.

"Get him to a cryotube," Hardell said, looking back down at his maps.

Shaver roughly grabbed him again and started to haul him somewhere. Fear gave Anthony new strength, but he still couldn't break the ape's titanium grip. Another door opened and Anthony caught site of a silver-white cylinder.

"No, let me go!" Anthony cried wriggling even more furiously.

"Oh, shut up!" Shaver said and hoisted Anthony into the cryotube. He slammed the lid down, which automatically locked in place, trapping Anthony inside.

Shaver tapped on the keyboard attached to the pod's side and Anthony felt himself lose consciousness.

General Mavius watched as the soldiers moved cautiously toward the civilian haulers. Both sides were armed and Mavius didn't trust this band of outlaws, thought they were very good at rounding up subjects for his scientists to play with.

The haulers were paid and the troops were hauling the cryotube out of the dock on a hover cart. The heavy doors opened and Mavius looked at the latest science experiment.

"A teenager?" Jane Florien asked as she looked at the figure. "I don't like the idea of-"

"Who cares?" The general said. "Probably just some runaway brat. Let's get him to the cell."

The hover cart advanced down the hallway. Jane shot the general an angry glance and stomped off.

_Civilians_, the general thought shaking his head. So soft and weak, they couldn't see that the ends justified the means. Mavius smiled.

_It was rather sad recalling all these memories, but at least it was something to do to keep from getting depressed. _

_-Anthony _

_Reply to reviews: _

_To SkinThymble: Yeah, well, there's more heartache to come._

_To Valec: Nope, never heard of it. _


	5. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, but just about every character in this fiction is mine. Steal and you'll wake up at the bottom of the Pacific, sleeping with the fishes.

Chapter 5

The End

(So, the humans just sold you?) The Queen asked. (Did they know what they were doing to the humans at that facility?)

(No,) Anthony replied. (I found out later that they didn't.)

(You humans,) the Queen said shaking her enormous head. (Anything to make a profit.)

(We're not all that way,) Anthony argued. (There are some good people out there. Too bad, I had the misfortune to run into most of the bad ones.)

(Both our races are more similar then you think,) the Queen commented. Anthony looked up at her. (Most humans don't care anything about another human. Most Queens and praetorians don't care about the drones. But there are still a few good ones out there.)

(I suppose you think you're one of the good ones?) Anthony asked.

The Queen leaned her head closer toward him and asked. (Are you one of the good ones, Scar?)

(My name's Anthony,) the drone snarled angrily locking 'eyes' with the Queen.

The Queen broke eye contact and ignoring Anthony's last comment asked. (So what happens next, Scar?)

Anthony dozily sat up. He was in a small room, a cell. The only door was a heavy steel one. A glass window was the only opening in it. On the other side of the room there was another glass-covered window. A bed and a sink were the only pieces of furniture.

He stood up and looked out the window. Even if he could get it open it was a long way to the ground, a very long way.

The lush green jungle was the only thing he could see, besides the mountains in the distance. He noted the bizarre alien vegetation. He wasn't on earth there was barely any rain forest left on that planet.

He looked around the cell for a means of escape. He walked over to the heavy door and studied it for weaknesses. He angrily kicked it.

"Let me out of here!" Anthony yelled.

(Hey, be quiet. I'm trying to sleep,) a voice said in Anthony's head. He glanced around looking for the source of the sound.

"Where are you?" Anthony demanded finding no one in the cell.

(Next cell over,) the voice answered. Anthony formulated a picture of what the voice's owner might look like. He came up with a white haired African American. (How old are you kid?)

Anthony hesitated before answering, but deciding he had nothing better to do he answered. "Sixteen."

Anthony thought he heard the voice swear. (Those $$es! A little kid!) Another swear followed.

"What's going on here?" Anthony asked.

(You'll find out soon enough, kid,) the voice said regretfully. (If I told you. You wouldn't believe me, and it wouldn't make it any easier.)

"Wouldn't make what any easier?" Anthony asked feeling fear grip him. "What's going on?"

(I'll tell you when you'll believe me,) the voice said. Anthony somehow found himself thinking that the voice was fighting back the urge to say something else too. Something that he didn't think he should tell Anthony.

"Nothing life threatening is going to happen, right?" The voice was silent and Anthony's heart sank.

Anthony sat down on the edge of the bed awaiting his fate. The temperature in the room was moderate. Whoever had set this up had certainly made sure the environment was comfortable. Unfortunately, the bed wasn't as comfortable.

He waited a few minutes and then lied down on the hard mattress. He kept his eyes open and on the door, hoping for an escape plan to present itself.

It didn't take much longer for a person to enter. A young woman in a white lab coat carrying a needle filled with some dark green liquid.

Anthony jumped up hoping to make a dash past her and out the open door, but he ran headfirst into an invisible barrier. "Ow," he grabbed his nose, which had collided with the force field. He reached out with his hand and felt the force field that separated him from the woman and her needle. The door closed and Anthony felt the force field disappear.

Jane approached holding up the needle and its dark green contents. The kid backed away into a corner, away from her.

Jane approached him well used to doing this. Anthony suddenly lunged forward and tried to grab the hand holding the needle. Jane quickly snatched her hand away and grabbed Anthony's arm. She yanked him closer and jammed the needle into his side releasing all of the liquid into Anthony's bloodstream.

Jane quickly turned and left the cell as Anthony fell to the floor, gasping. Jane had no wish to see what happened next. Even though she had administered the serum hundreds of times before, she had no wish to watch the transformation of that poor kid.

The reason, General Mavius said, that she was always selected to inject the test subjects was because a woman probably wouldn't appear as threatening. But Jane secretly suspected that he knew she didn't like doing this to them and did it just to torture her.

Anthony groaned as he suddenly became feverish. He rolled over and tried to push himself off the floor, but discovered that he lacked the strength to. His breathing became more strained as he felt his lungs burning. His entire body was burning.

His tongue felt like it was melting and his mouth itched. His tongue now felt very different inside his mouth. He groaned as something grew out of his back. But it grew slowly and then other protrusions began to grow from his back. He held out his hand in front of his eyes and saw that his pink, sweaty skin was turning black and hardening.

The back of his head began to extend out. He groaned. It felt like the bone was growing faster then the skin and that his skull would rip through his flesh, but it didn't.

He tried to scream, but the sound came out distorted and more like a growl or screech.

He started to grow larger. His increasing size tore through his clothes. A tail began to form from his spine growing slowly outwards, new vertebrae forming as it went. His ribs became visible as his skin sucked in towards his chest. Claws grew from his lengthening fingers in front of his eyes. He felt the same happening to his toes. His skin had finally turned completely black, but his head and tail were still growing, along with some of his internal organs. His eyes suddenly blinked off and he couldn't see. His eyes were still there, but they were finally vanishing into his head.

Anthony gave one final shriek of pain and then passed out.

(Hang in there, kid,) Jack Blood said as he heard another painful inhuman scream.

Jack Blood didn't look anything like what Anthony thought he might look. At one time, he had, but now he was covered in black skin, had a long tail, and an elongated head. The creature looked out of place sitting on the bed. (Don't die.)

And that was the act that turned my life into a living hell. Those so called scientists ruined my life. Or did they? Maybe I can still salvage it.

_-Anthony/Scar _

_I know the transformation scene was long, but I couldn't resist describing it in such great detail. _


	6. Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, but all the characters in this fic are mine.

Chapter 6

Change

Jane watched the newly created xeno. He was on his bed, leaning back against the wall. He was drawn up into a ball with his tail wrapped around him.

Jane sighed and looked down at the clipboard in her hands. She reviewed the information.

The subject wasn't dead, but ever since regaining consciousness, he had stayed curled up on his bed. All of his organs and such had formed properly, or he would be dead. His mind could have been damaged, but other then that there were no other problems to worry about.

Clemons, the only other person in the room, was excitedly scribbling on his clipboard. He was unaffected by what they did in this facility. The only thing he lamented when one of their experiments failed was the loss of money and losing another toy to play with. In short, he was just as much of an $$ as Mavius.

The reason for his excitement was because they could finally have worked out all of the bugs in their procedure. This was the fourth successful transformation in a row now. That is if there was nothing wrong with the poor kid.

"Jane, go see how our boy is doing," Mavius' voice sounded through the P.A. Jane set her clipboard down and left for the cells.

Anthony's new senses detected Jane's approached. Having lost his eyes, his chief way of seeing was echolocation, but several other senses were also available.

Anthony's electrical senses detected the force field activating as the female scientist stepped into the room. Anthony looked up at her and saw that it was the same woman who had injected him in the first place.

In the blink of an eye, Anthony hoped to his feet and jumped directly in front of her. (What did you do?) He growled as his tongue shot out and struck the force field.

She took a step back, but for some reason seemed relieved.

"So you're okay?" she asked. "Nothing hurts?"

(No,) Anthony replied coldly. (Now, how did you do this to me?)

"We are experimenting here with something that we've dubbed Devil's Light," she said. "It's rather obvious what it does."

(And I suppose you discovered this while experimenting with alien DNA,) Anthony said.

(Yes, I know what they are,) Anthony said as she was about to ask. (My dad's company was experimenting with them when the government banned it and seized their research. How come you are experimenting with these things if the government has banned it?)

"Your dad's company?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow. "Which company?"

(Herrera Industries,) Anthony said. (And it's a big company. A very powerful company.)

"I know. I used to work there," Jane said regretfully. "Until the government stopped the alien research and employed me."

(You're working for the government?) Anthony asked. He got tired of standing and sat down on his bed. Jane sat on the floor.

"Yeah, they figure they can control aliens with human intelligence," Jane said. "Just so you know, I didn't want this to happen."

(What happens when the experiment is declared a success?) Anthony asked. Jane shrugged her shoulders.

It was impossible for Anthony to make facial expressions, but Jane was pretty sure that if he still could, then he would be frowning.

"What's your name?" she asked.

(Anthony Herrera,) he replied emotionlessly.

"Herrera?" Jane repeated questioningly. "I think I met you once. Five years ago in one of your dad's facilities. He was inspecting it and you and your mother were tagging along."

(Oh, yeah,) Anthony said. (You were working on improving certain dog species.) His parents had still been married then and his dad hadn't been forcing him into intensive study. (What was your name?)

"Jane Florien," she replied smiling. "How did you end up in those haulers' possession?"

(I'd rather not talk about it,) Anthony replied.

Xena angrily stood guard at the entrance to the Queen's chambers. Occasionally a drone would walk past, but otherwise nothing had happened. She was considering running off to hunt something, but she would never abandon her post. No matter how boring it got.

Xena's echolocation picked up an approaching praetorian. Part of its lower jaw was missing.

(I think Half-Jaw wants to see you,) Xena said to the Queen as the large praetorian came into view.

Xena didn't think Half-Jaw would take too kindly to finding out about the human and the Queen said no one was to know about this anyway.

(Keep him distracted,) the Queen called back.

Xena started down the tunnel and stood in Half-Jaw's way. He stopped and growled at her.

(Get out of the way,) he snapped and tried to push past. She blocked the way. (I think you forget that I outrank you.)

(Only on the battlefield,) Xena countered. (Anywhere else I'm in charge and besides the Queen doesn't want to see you right now.)

Half-Jaw made the alien version of a scoff and pushed her to the side. He rushed past and walked into the throne room. He glanced around looking for whoever had been speaking to the Queen.

Fortunately, he didn't look up where Scar hung from the ceiling. He was staying very still so that Half-Jaw's echolocation wouldn't spot him. He would just think he was part of the wall.

(Why wouldn't that praetorian let me in?) Half-Jaw asked the Queen.

(Because I didn't wish to speak to you,) the Queen replied. (But since you're here, what do you want?)

(I would like to know what happened to the drone that Sonar brought in,) Half-Jaw replied.

(Don't worry,) the Queen said. (I'm keeping a close eye on him.)

_That was the first time I saw Half-Jaw and I almost immediately took a disliking to him. I had a feeling that if he ever found out about me, it wouldn't be a good thing._

_-Anthony/Scar_


	7. Origin

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, just every character in this fic.

Chapter 7

Origin

Half-Jaw finally turned and left the room.

Anthony relaxed as the praetorian disappeared from view. As soon as Xena gave the all clear, he released his grip on the ceiling and fell back to the floor.

(You know you'll have to tell him,) Xena said. (Half-Jaw is very persistent.)

(Let me worry about that,) the Queen said. (Now, about the girl…)

(Jane,) Anthony said. (Yeah, I don't know why I remembered her; after all it was five years ago.) Anthony paused to think. (I guess its because…)

Anthony excitedly glanced around the lab. His mom and dad were right behind him. He moved around the lab toward a dog that seemed out of place in the lab for some reason.

A young woman kneeled beside the animal. She scratched its ears as its tongue lolled out in ecstasy. It was a black Labrador retriever.

"What are you doing with that dog?" Anthony asked as he walked up next to the dog.

She looked up at him and smiled. "We're experimenting, trying to improve them. You know give them longer lives, more resistant to disease, etcetera etcetera."

"How are you doing that?" Anthony asked curiously.

"Well, we…" she looked up behind him and stood up. "Hello, sir."

Anthony looked behind him and saw his father. He smiled at her and looked down at his son. "Come on, Anthony, let's move along."

"Dad, can't I stay here and watch?" Anthony pleaded.

Anthony's dad was about to reply when his wife came up beside him. "I don't see why you couldn't," she said before her husband could say anything. "Of course, it's up to your father."

Tom Herrera looked at Jane as though deciding whether or not she could be trusted with Anthony.

"Don't worry, sir," Jane said. "I won't let him out of my sight."

Tom nodded and said. "All right." He and his wife moved to the exit, while Anthony scratched the dog's ears.

"So," Jane said extending her hand. "I'm Jane Florien."

Anthony shook her hand. "Anthony Herrera."

"Come on," she said escorting him to a computer terminal. Anthony looked at the screen. Two separate strands of DNA were shown on the screen. "We're trying to improve the dog's DNA by adding this other strand that your father has provided for us."

"What kind of DNA?" Anthony asked.

"I don't know," Jane said shrugging. "The company just gave it to us to play with, but didn't tell us where it was from. It could be from any of the millions of off world life forms. I sure would like to know what this strand belonged to."

"So has anything worked?" Anthony asked.

"No," Jane replied disappointedly. "But it would be very good if something did. Imagine after supping up the dogs, we could maybe move unto humans! Too bad we don't have the technology to."

"You know it's surprising you remembered me," Jane said.

(Well, I always did like science,) Anthony said. (And plus it was the first time I was in a lab. How come you remember me?)

"That unknown DNA strand?" Jane said. "That turned out to belong to an alien. After we got some results experimenting with dogs, the board of directors decided to move to human experimentation. That's why I remember. Because that stupid strand of DNA is why I am here."

(But you couldn't have made such a dramatic change,) Anthony said. (It's beyond human technology!)

"Well, we had help," Jane, said. "The government discovered a downed spaceship. Its hall was filled with alien eggs and the first expedition into the ship was unsuccessful."

"Next they sent in marines and they wiped out the aliens. After they were certain all of the creatures were dead scientist were brought in to look at the ship. They discovered the skeleton of an alien creature that had its chest burst open. The thing looked like a bipedal elephant. But even more interesting was what they found in the cargo hold, a cache of xenomorph DNA and a genetics instruction manual."

"It took a while to translate the alien language, but the manual, combined with some of the machines taken from the ship, allowed us to produce this," she nodded toward Anthony.

(What did these things want with the aliens?) Anthony asked. Jane shrugged in response.

Anthony took a deep breath and asked. (What's the life span of an alien?)

"A normal drone would live for about one year," Jane replied. "But we've improved your DNA. We're not sure how long you'll live (the manual wasn't very descriptive), but it should be very long."

(Can I be changed back?) Anthony asked anxiously.

"No," Jane said. Anthony snarled angrily. Jane got up and moved to the door. The door opened, but Anthony's senses still detected the force field. She looked back at him. "I'm sorry."

The door closed and the force field turned off. Anthony sighed.

(Now, how come you'll talk to one of the people that turned you into a lizard, but you've been ignoring me for two days?) asked the voice from before, which Anthony now realized belonged to another xenomorph.

(Do you have idea how we can get out of here?) Anthony asked.

(No,) the voice replied. (But it would be nice to have someone to talk to.)

(All right, what's your name?) Anthony asked.

(Jack Blood,) the voice said. (And you are?)

(Anthony Herrera,) Anthony replied. He waited for Blood to say something, but when he didn't he decided he would have to provide the topic. (So, how did you end up here?)

(I was convicted of brutally murdering two people,) Blood replied as though it was perfectly normal. (These guys decided that nobody would miss me since I had no living relatives.)

(So they transform a murder into an alien,) Anthony said. (Man, these guys are really bright.)

(I said, 'I was convicted,') Blood said defensively. (Convicted of the crime and committed the crime is two different things.)

(Okay, so you didn't kill them,) Anthony said.

(I didn't say that,) Blood said chuckling.

(I don't see what's so funny,) Anthony said.

(Sorry,) Blood apologized. (But I needed something to keep myself from going nuts. Sarcasm was a pretty good way.)

(Uh-huh,) Anthony said. (How long have you been here?)

(One year,) Blood replied.

Anthony was silent for a moment. (One year? There's no chance of escape! Even if we could the only place he have to go is into some mysterious jungle!) Anthony angrily punched the wall. His punch didn't damage the steel.)

Anthony looked down at the scorpion-like stinger on his tail.

(Don't do it, kid,) Blood said as though he knew what he was considering. (As long as we're alive there's hope.)

Anthony nodded. (Maybe.)


	8. Rescued and the Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, but I have ownership of every character in this fic. As usual stealing them will result in a rather… morbid fate.

Chapter 8

Rescued and the Decision

Anthony pressed the button on his new toy, a little holographic projector that Jane had left him after her last visit.

Pressing buttons on the little silver remote-like device allowed him to view all the information that had been collected about xenomorphs. The device could also project a large image of an alien drone, which could also show the skeleton of it, or different layers of its flesh and organs.

(I think she likes you,) Blood said. (I never got anything to play with.)

(Oh, shut up,) Anthony growled as he scrolled down reading the projected page.

(Not much is known about the xenomorph,) Anthony read aloud. (Its lifespan has been estimated as either very short or very long. Jane seemed rather certain that the things didn't live very long.)

(Scientists are like that,) Blood said. (They still believe in evolution, in spite of all the proof denouncing it.)

(You religious or something?) Anthony asked. He laughed at the thought of a religious xenomorph.

(No, I kind of feel the same way about that stuff too,) Blood replied.

Anthony looked over at the scratch marks he had made on the wall beside his bed. Each mark represented one day on this planet. Anthony counted the scratches. 28

Anthony sighed and looked back at the holographic projection and started reading again.

The East Gate

Chaz Morgan sat against the wall, a lit cigarette in his mouth. His assignment was to guard this entrance though he thought it was a waste of bloody time. All of the creatures out in the jungle never came near the facility.

Now the dungeons was he thought the only place in need of being guarded with those things down there. Whether they were human or not, Chaz still didn't trust them.

Chaz heard the sound of something banging around in the air vent above him. Something big. Chaz got up and brought his gun up on the air vent where the noise was coming from. He listened and realized there were more then one of the things in the vent.

Chaz hesitated for a second and then opened fire on the vent. His slugs blew through the soft steel. He stopped firing. The noise had stopped. He sighed.

Chaz smelled something burning and heard a faint sizzling sound like acid eating through something. Chaz looked at the vent as something suddenly burst out of the metal ripping it apart like it was paper. A black banana shaped head flew toward him. Its tongue shot out and Chaz knew no more.

Sonar dropped Chaz's limp body to the floor. The xenomorph glanced around. The others were emerging from the vent. They had suffered one casualty and a few minor wounds, but there were still more charging in.

Half-Jaw emerged from the vent and approached him. Half-Jaw moved down one of the two corridors. Half of the drones followed him, while Sonar led the others down the opposite corridor. Whenever they found the corridors splitting they would split up into smaller groups.

Mavius' office.

Mavius looked up as a pimply teenager entered his office. He nervously walked up to him.

"Sir?" he asked in a terrified voice. "We have a breach in the facility."

"What?" Mavius asked. "What is it?"

"Bugs," the corporal replied.

"Bugs?" Mavius repeated. "What do you mean bugs?"

"Aliens, sir," the corporal replied.

Mavius face paled. He quickly jumped up from the desk and grabbed a pistol out of the drawer. Mavius walked to the door. He threw it open and continued his walk to the safe house.

He came to it and quickly typed the access code on the keyboard beside the door. The door hissed open and him and the pimply corporal entered.

Mavius quickly moved to a red button on the console in the room. There was a screen showing all of the security cameras' view in the whole facility. Mavius looked at it and saw the bugs.

"Damn it!" Mavius said. He quickly punched a red button on the consol and an alarm began blaring signaling for everyone to run for the safe house. Mavius then pressed another button. This one would release a deadly poison into the human experiment's cells. It would kill them in minutes.

Anthony's cell.

Anthony suddenly felt something very wrong in his cell. He heard a hissing sound as gas flooded his cell. He smelled nothing different and he couldn't see anything. Anthony groaned as he suddenly felt very sick and weak.

"You okay, kid?" Blood asked his voice sounded weak.

Anthony groaned again and started clawing at the door as he felt his strength disappearing. Anthony felt himself getting tired. He collapsed.

The lights in Anthony's cell flickered and died. Anthony jumped back up and pulled the door open. With its sudden loss of power it couldn't withstand his strength.

Anthony leapt out into cleaner air. He felt confused for a moment and he threw up. Anthony looked at the cell next to his.

Anthony grabbed the door and threw it open. Anthony glanced around and found a xenomorph on the floor. He grabbed him and pulled him out. (Blood? You okay?)

The xenomorph coughed weakly. (No… just… get… out of… here.) Blood coughed again.

(No, come on,) Anthony threw Blood's arm over his shoulder and hauled him forward.

Anthony's muscles twitched involuntarily and he fell to the floor. Anthony pulled himself and Blood back up. (Blood? You okay?)

The old man didn't reply. Anthony suddenly felt very cold. (Blood?)

Again no reply, Anthony set him down and coughed himself. Anthony looked down at his dead friend and roared angrily before collapsing.

The safe house.

Jane stood behind the soldiers who had their guns trained on the door. There was another thud as something slammed into it. Jane gasped as the door again bent further inwards.

Another thud and the door was even more mangled. Another thud and the door gave in. A black creature jumped forward, but was quickly gunned down. Three more followed it and were shot full of holes. Another alien jumped into the room and pounced on one of the soldiers, viscously ripping a piece of flesh from his face. One of the soldiers turned and fired at it, blowing its head off. Acid blood splattered on two of the soldiers eating into their skin. More aliens pushed into the room and pounced on the humans.

Jane backed away against the wall as she saw the aliens ripping the soldiers apart or knocking them unconscious. One of the xenomorphs stabbed its tail through Mavius' chest. Another man was ripped in half.

Finally, Jane and two other scientists were the only ones left in the room. The xenomorphs slowly approached them. They knew their prey was trapped. Jane glanced around looking for some sort of weapon.

Jane was quickly panicking. She knew that if the aliens didn't kill her. The other thing they would do would be far worse. She jumped up and threw a punch at one of the aliens. The creature ignored it and grabbed her, hoisting her off the ground.

A hallway.

Sonar moved down the corridor slowly. The Queen had said Half-Jaw had cornered a large group of humans and was currently engaging them. But there could still be other humans littered around the facility and Sonar would have to seek them out.

Sonar looked ahead and saw two unconscious xenomorphs. Sonar sniffed the air and realized that these xenomorphs weren't from his hive. He moved closer and looked at the two of them, one of them was still breathing, the other was less fortunate.

The live one twitched and convulsed. Sonar looked over at it and felt the Queen seeing through his eyes.

(What should I do with this one?) Sonar asked her.

(See what you can find out form his memories first,) the Queen said.

Sonar nodded mentally and connected to the drone's mind.

Present day: The Queen's chambers

Anthony finished recounting his tale and then listened to the Queen's explanation of his rescue as well as the assault on the facility.

Anthony sat in silence for a while and then the Queen asked. (So what have you decided?)

Anthony debated and then said. (I guess I'll stay in the hive.)

(All right, then you'll need to learn to fight,) she said. (Xena!)

The large praetorian walked to stand in front of the Queen.

(I wish to see how well the human can fight,) the Queen stated.

Xena nodded and then lunged at Anthony who dived out of the way. Xena's tail lashed out and knocked him to the ground. She placed the tip of her stinger on top of Anthony's chest.

(This is unfair,) Anthony protested. (She's twice my size.)

(There's no one else to teach you,) the Queen said. (Now, again.)

Xena withdrew her tail and stood back. As soon as Anthony was back on his feet she lunged forward and tried to bite him. Anthony jumped to the side and slashed at her. She roared in rage and turned toward him. She advanced on him, forcing him back into the corner.

Anthony hissed threateningly. Xena ignored him and continued advancing. Anthony charged forward, but she quickly grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground. She threw him through the air. Anthony landed and rolled to his feet. Xena charged and rammed him with her head knocking him back down. She placed her back foot on his side pinning him. Anthony growled.

(What's going on?) The three aliens snapped their heads up to find a drone standing in the entrance.

_We're nearing the end of this little fic. Now, do you think I should write a sequel?_


	9. Business Venture

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens. Every character in this fic is mine. If you steal any of them, I'll turn you into alien food.

Chapter 9

Business Venture

Tom Herrera strode into the compound. The mansion was surround by a high wall. The owner in question owed Tom a favor and it was time to collect.

Tom strode toward the door. A guard dressed in a black suit stood in his way. Tom frowned as he held out his hands and ordered him to stop.

Tom sighed. "Just tell Vice President Clemmons that Thomas Herrera is here."

The man spoke into a microphone hidden beneath his suit. After the reply he stood aside and gestured for Tom to enter. Tom walked past and threw the doors open.

"President Clemmons is in the garden," the guard said. "Do you need an escort?"

"No," Tom crossed the large room. The mansion was large and very inch of it screamed of great wealth. Tom could have had one just like it, but he had never saw the need of it.

The garden was a climate-controlled room in the back of the house. Tom entered the green house. The room was full of green plants. Clemmons had planted it because he found it relaxing to sit back and view the greenery.

The Vice President sat in a seat next to the door sipping a glass of lemonade. He was an old man dressed in white.

"Tom! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Clemmons asked cheerfully.

"Business," Tom said emotionlessly. "I need your help."

Tom had backed Clemmons' political campaign. So naturally Clemmons owed him a few favors.

"Well, what do you want?" Clemmons asked gesturing for Tom to sit.

"Well, Jack," Tom said sitting down. "Are you aware of my research with the bugs?"

Clemmons nodded. "Yes, I… You aren't still working with those things despite the ban on it?"

"No, of course not," Tom said. "But some of my scientist that were working on the project found their way into government employ. Some of them were unhappy with their new working environment and have kept me informed on your progress."

Clemmons sat up slowly. "You know about the experiments on GX-2?"

"Yes, indeed," Tom replied. "And for some reason my contact suddenly stopped sending me info. I was wondering if you could shed some light on this."

Clemmons glanced out at the lush green forest and sighed. "We don't know what happened exactly. Things were going very well. We thought we had all the bugs worked out and now all that research…"

"I would expect you to send out some kind of recovery team," Tom said. "And since that's the case, I should think that you would need some help."

"What do you mean?" Clemmons asked.

"I want in on this," Tom said. "If I'm excluded from this I'm going to inform the public of your experiments. I should think that would really hurt your chances for reelection."

"Yes, it would among other things," Clemmons nodded. "I'll talk to the president. I'm sure he'll agree with you."

Tom smiled. His company was certainly very powerful. Being able to manipulate the government. It filled him with pride. "I'll want a copy of all the information your researchers have collected and any other important information."

"Yes, I suppose you will want someone to go with our team?"

Tom nodded. "Yes, in fact I want several some ones on the team that are on my payroll. I'll even go myself."

"Yourself?" Clemmons repeated. "It could be dangerous. We have no idea what happened at the facility. The experiments could have gotten lose."

"I am well aware of the dangers, Jack," Tom said. He got up and turned to leave. "Do your best, Jack, and I won't forget it."

Tom strolled out of the mansion and to his limo. He smiled imagining the profits of this venture.

Tom's apartment. A day later.

Tom opened the apartment door and chucked his keys to the ground. They clattered on the floor. Tom ripped the top of the plain brown envelope off and dropped the computer disk in it into his hands.

Tom moved to his lab top. He passed the screen on the wall as it rang. Tom sighed and pressed the button on its side. The screen flashed on and the president's frowning face appeared on it.

"Happy? You got what you want," the president growled then his face softened into a smile. "But I think you might find something rather… unpleasant in there."

"Oh, and what is that?" Tom asked frowning.

The president smiled again. He had never liked Tom and Tom had never liked him.

"I think I'll let you find out for yourself," the screen blinked off.

Tom frowned and sat down at the table. He popped the disk into the computer and downloaded its information content. Tom scrolled down the file page reading the various reports and accounts.

He found nothing of interest in any of the files. Most of the tests had been unsuccessful until they had successfully transformed an old prisoner. There was also accounts of several other successes, but most of them had gone crazy or committed suicide.

Finally he read the name of the last testee. Anthony Herrera. He blinked and checked the name again. Beside the file was a picture of Anthony. Tom looked at the test results. Successful.

Tom frowned. So his son had left the plant to get away from him and had somehow wound up on GX-2. Looking through the file on him, he saw that his son had hidden out in a cargo hauler that the general had recruiting for them.

Tom jumped up as at knock sounded at the door. Tom muttered angrily wondering who that could be this late in the mourning. Tom walked to the door and pulled it open.

His ex-wife, Jean, stood in the hallway looking angry, Tom wondered what she could possibly want.

"Why wasn't I informed of Anthony's disappearance?" Jean asked angrily.

"I'm his guardian, you did not need to know," Tom replied sliding the door shut.

Jean pushed through the door however and turned to face him. "He ran away," Jean said. "Why do you think he did that?"

Tom stayed silent. Jean smiled triumphantly. "I'm willing to bet that you and he weren't seeing eye-to-eye. Am I right?"

Tom growled. "He is my son. What I want for him is law. He's going to have to learn that. And as soon as I get him back, he will."

"So you know where he went?" Jean said. "Good, cause when he's back, you and I are going to court and this time I'll bet that all your money won't be enough to buy the verdict. Especially after Anthony has run away."

"I don't know. My influence goes far," Tom smirked.

"Where is he?" Jean demanded icily.

"You don't need to know," Tom replied containing his anger. "I'll get him back and you can take this to court. I don't care. I'll win just like last time."

Jean glanced back at Tom's computer. The screen still showed a picture of Anthony. Jean moved toward it, but Tom quickly grabbed her wrist.

Jean grunted and wrenched her hand from Tom's grasp. "I have plenty of right to know where he is!" Jean punched her former husband's face and sent him sprawling across the carpet.


	10. Scar

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, but the characters in here are all mine! Use them without permission and suffer my wrath.

Chapter 10

Scar

The Queen let out a surprised growl. She had been mentally monitoring the activity of all the xenomorphs close to the throne room. She would have been able to pick up their approach and order them away, but Sonar was skilled enough to go unnoticed by the Queen's telepathy.

Xena had removed her foot from Scar. Scar jumped to his feet and backed away from Sonar.

(Sonar,) the Queen said. (I assume you have good reason to shield yourself from my mental scanning.)

(Well, if you were distracted, it would be possible for you to miss me,) Sonar replied. (I wasn't shielding myself from you.)

The Queen seemed to frown. She was rather disappointed that she had let her guard down. If it had been another xenomorph besides Sonar, Anthony could have been discovered. Of course, the Queen could easily not tell Sonar a thing and just send him on his way.

(Sonar, this is the drone you rescued the other day,) the Queen nodded her huge head toward the drone.

(Yes, I was wondering how the young one faired,) he glanced over at Scar. Scar growled quietly in response. (Is he okay?)

(Yes, fine,) the Queen nodded. (However there is a slight complication that may affect the hive's acceptance of him.)

(What complication?) Sonar again glanced at the crouching alien.

(He is a former human,) the Queen said.

(What!) Sonar looked shocked and then nodded thoughtfully. (Of course, I should have realized what with those odd memories. You realize what keeping him around could mean?)

(Yes, of course.)

Anthony dropped his defensive position and glanced between the two aliens. Neither of them was saying anything that he could hear, but he suspected that the two were "whispering."

They finally seemed to end their discussion. They turned to face him.

(Scar, this is Sonar,) the Queen said. (Sonar, Scar.)

(Anthony,) Anthony corrected. (Why Sonar?)

(Because of my telepathic abilities,) the drone replied. (And which is your name?)

Anthony hesitated and then answered. (Scar.) For some reason the name had an appeal to him. After all what kid doesn't want to have some kind of cool nickname.

(The Queen has told me of your… predicament and I have volunteered to help,) the old drone said.

(Help how?) Scar asked.

(You were complaining that Xena was two times your size,) the Queen said. (And Sonar can teach you other useful abilities.)

(What kind of abilities?)

(I've placed some mental blocks in your mind to keep you separated from the rest of the hive's mind,) the Queen said. (To make sure that none of the praetorian's learned of your past and I was afraid you wouldn't react too well to having the voices of the hive in your head. I plan to let you, Sonar, and Xena link to get you used to having multiply voices in your head.)

(Wait, if you lower these mental barriers I lose my privacy?) Scar shivered at the thought of that.

(No, you still can keep some of your thoughts private, but the hive will hear any conversations you don't whisper,) the Queen explained. (Also, drones lack the ability to whisper.)

(But I am a drone,) Scar said.

(That is where I can help,) Sonar said. (I can whisper even though I am a drone. A little talent I taught myself.)

(And you can teach me?)

(Maybe.)

(Maybe?)

(I never taught anybody before,) Sonar said. (But I am sure that I can.)

Scar sighed. (Just great.)

(Now, that that's settled,) The Queen said. (Let's see how well you do fighting against a drone.)

Scar looked back toward Sonar and both immediately took battle stances. Scar growled and charged at Sonar. Sonar dodged him and swung his tail forward. Scar blocked with his own tail. Sonar lunched another blow with his tail. Scar jumped backward and grabbed his tail.

Scar swung Sonar by his tail and threw him across the room. Scar charged planning to take advantage of his foe while he was down. Sonar however recovered quicker then Scar had anticipated and punched him in the head as he approached. Scar jumped away and Sonar charged forward. Sonar tried to slash him with his claws, but Scar caught his arm. Sonar whacked his head with his free limb and knocked Scar to the ground.

(Better luck next time, kid.)


	11. The Team

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens. As usual any character in here is mine.

Chapter 11

The Team

Tom rubbed his head as he pulled himself off the floor. He looked around the room wondering how he had ended up sleeping there. He never slept on the floor. Then he remembered the night before. Jean appearing, their argument, her seeing the file on Anthony, and then him getting punched out.

He quickly leapt to his lab top and found that the page was now changed. Jean had apparently gone through it. Tom growled angrily at the violation of his privacy.

"What are you up to, Tom?" He turned to face Jean who had appeared behind him.

"You read the whole thing?" Tom asked.

"Um-hmm," she nodded. "I find it hard to believe, but I'm going with you."

"Going where?" Tom asked.

"I am going to that planet to look for Anthony," Jean said. "You are going to look, aren't you?"

"Of course!" Tom shouted. "But we don't need you along. You'd just be useless weight."

"Oh! Useless!" Jean retorted. "I'm a pilot, remember? I can fly us there and you won't have to pay me a thing. Just give me Anthony."

"You talk about him like he's some sort of possession," Tom said walking into the kitchen and opening a cupboard.

"I do not," Jean said stomping after him. "But you seem to."

"Me?" Tom turned and faced her holding a frying pan. "I only want what's best for him."

"Oh, sure you do," Jean retorted.

"Yes, I do," Tom threw the pan onto the stove. "And what are you so upset about? Anthony is still allowed to visit you. It's not like I have a restraining order against you, but you keep this up I'm liable to take one out against you."

"Tom, let me come," Jean said.

"Why?" Tom grabbed a carton of eggs from the refrigerator and cracked them dropping them into the pan.

"Because he is my son too," Jean said. "I'm not goanna abandon him!"

Tom turned back and met her eyes. Tom nodded. "All right, fine, if I can convince the president to let you come you can come."

Jean nodded and hurried out the door.

"You know you could have said 'thank you.'" Tom muttered as the door closed.

Tom glanced down his list of potential crewmembers. So far he had three people that had agreed to accompany him counting Jean. That is if someone didn't disagree with her coming. After all they probably already had their own pilot.

Tom got up from his seat and dialed the president's number. The screen flashed on as the president appeared.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"You know you didn't bother to leave me any instructions for telling you who I want coming with us," Tom said. "Makes me wonder if you even planned to let me go."

"Well, I figured you would be smart and relay that information to me," the president said. "Now, who have you got?"

"Rachel Terra, chemist," Tom began. "Phillip Masters--"

"Masters? He is a hired gun!"

"If you don't want to let me bring him, I'm sure the press would love to hear about," Tom said. "And besides he is a body guard for hire too."

"All right, who else?"

"Jean Leona, pilot."

The president shook his head. "No, we have a pilot."

"Well, you can always use one more," Tom replied.

"How does she even know about this?" the president asked suspiciously.

"My business is my business," Tom replied.

"Why would you do her any favors?" the president asked.

"My business is my business," Tom repeated.

"Fine, she can come," the president sighed. "I hate you."

"Hey, I didn't vote for you," Tom said. "Who's on your team?"

"Just a couple of no name scientist," the president said. "A squad of colonial marines-,"

"Who's in command?" Tom interrupted.

"Colonel Barket," the president said. Tom nodded thoughtfully. He would have to do an Internet search for that guy just to make sure he wouldn't be a problem. "We leave in two weeks."

Rachel Terra threw another shirt into the suitcase. Her daughter stood by the door watching. Rachel looked over at her and said. "Why don't you go out and play or something?"

Renee shook her head and said. "No, I don't feel like it."

"You feeling alright?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied somewhat bitterly.

Rachel shook her head. "I know what this is about and my answer is still no." Ever since she had agreed to Herrera's mission her daughter had been asking the same question over and over.

"C'mon this is a once in a life time opportunity," Renee said. Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "Well, for me it is."

"I know, but it's-," Rachel started.

"It's not that dangerous," Renee interrupted.

"How do you know?" Rachel almost shouted, but kept her voice normal. Her daughter's persistence was finally getting annoying. "Nobody knows what happened at that facility."

"I don't care," Renee said. "Isn't it my choice whether or not to go?"

"Yes, but you know it's futile to ask," Rachel replied exasperated.

"Well, then don't ask," Renee said.

"Do you know what you're asking me?" Rachel asked her.

"Yes, I do."

Rachel shook her head. That kid was certainly very persistent, a trait that she got from her father. Not that she knew that. Her father had died before she was a year old.

"All right, you can come," Rachel smiled. "Go pack."

Renee dashed off to her room.


	12. Exposed

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens.

Chapter 12

Exposed

Sonar roared as he jumped at Scar. He collided with him and they fell back to the ground. Scar used the momentum to roll them over so that he was on top. His tongue shot out and stopped inches from Sonar's head.

(Another win for the human,) Scar laughed.

Scar had spent the last two weeks fighting with Sonar and learning to deal with being telepathically connected to other aliens. He had quickly surpassed Sonar in fighting skill and found no trouble in dealing with the link. He had even explored the hive and began memorizing the corridors and exits.

Xena yawned from her corner of the room. She had long gotten used to Sonar and Scar's fights and no longer found them interesting. Sonar pushed Scar off and stalked off to sit down in the corner of the room.

Scar looked around hoping to find something to do since Sonar didn't look like he wanted to continue fighting. Scar sat down next to him.

(So, Sonar, what's your story?) Scar asked. (How come you're smarter then the average drone?)

Sonar looked over at him and replied. (Most drones that are born away from a hive go insane. I managed to keep myself sane.)

(But how'd you get born away from a hive?) Scar asked.

(Humans,) Sonar said shaking his head. (They took my egg for their experiments. They basically wanted to find out what a xenomorph that grows up away from a Queen would turn out like. It was only through luck that I escaped. The ship that I was on malfunctioned or something and crashed on this planet, you can guess what happened next.)

(Hmmm,) Scar nodded. (The Queen found you and let you live in the hive.)

(Much to Half-Jaw's dismay,) Sonar said.

(Who's Half-Jaw?) Scar asked.

(You saw him before,) Xena broke in. (He was the praetorian that almost discovered you when you were talking to the Queen.)

(Why doesn't he like you though?) Scar asked.

(He doesn't like me because I'm a drone that is just as intelligent as he is,) Sonar said.

(So, he's like a racist?) Scar asked.

(Yeah, he considers the drones to be expendable,) Xena said. (Just a tool to further the hive.)

(That's rather… cold,) Scar said.

Sonar and Xena nodded and fell silent. Scar sighed realizing their conversation was over. He soon found himself asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scar was nudged awake by Sonar a few hours later. He glanced around as he climbed back to his feet. Xena was also up and standing in the middle of the room.

(What's going on?) Scar asked.

(It's time,) the Queen's voice answered. (I'm going to tell the hive of your existence. Unless you feel it's too soon.)

Dread filled him as he thought of the implications of such an action. (All right, let's do it.)

The Queen nodded mentally. (Xena and Scar will escort you here.)

(C'mon,) Xena said starting out of the chamber. Scar followed her and Sonar down the resin-covered tunnel. Scar was amazed how quickly he had gotten used to these new surroundings. Xena led him down a tunnel he had never explored before. They finally reached the end and emerged into a large cavern.

The cavern was apparently some sort of meeting place. Every drone in the hive must have been there. Five praetorians stood in front of the assembled aliens. Scar noticed that one of them was missing a part of his lower jaw. The Queen was standing in front of the assembled crowd.

Scar realized this was the only time he had seen the Queen without her egg sac or even out of her chambers. He wondered how the Queen could stand being suspended from the ceiling all day doing nothing, but lay eggs. It didn't seem like much of a life.

(Two weeks ago, Sonar rescued a drone from the human installation,) the Queen said. (I doubt that any of you heard about this, but I think you should know something very important about this drone.)

The Queen nodded for him to approach. Scar swallowed and walked to stand in front of the large crowd of flesh-eating monsters.

(He is a former human. He was turned into one of us by his own kind,) the Queen paused to see the crowd's reaction. The only response the drones gave was a surprised hiss. The praetorians glanced at each and Scar suspected they were wondering if their Queen had flipped out. Otherwise they were planning how to make him disappear.

The Queen turned to Scar and said. (I'm going to lower your mental barriers now.)

Scar nodded and felt the Queen enter his mind and remove the blockades. Scar growled as he felt something brush against his mind. He felt it get stronger and stronger.

Scar gasped in surprise. He now felt a small link between his mind and the Queen's. He also felt the other aliens assembled in the cavern. Bits of sensations and thoughts ran through his mind. Scar focused and felt the contact shrink. He was still connected to them, but to a smaller degree.

(I think that we should get rid of this human,) A praetorian that Scar figured had to be Half-Jaw said. (Humans are trouble.) The other praetorian's nodded in agreement.

(That is not for you to decide though,) the Queen said softly. (And I don't want to see any trouble out of any of you.)

(Yes, ma'am,) the praetorian nodded. He glanced over at Scar and emitted a low growl. Scar growled back.

The Queen sighed and stalked out of the chamber. The drones scattered throughout the cavern and disappeared into the hundreds of tunnels. Half-Jaw shoved past Scar and growled as he left.

(Yeah, nice meeting you too,) Scar called after him.


	13. Treacherous and Traitorous

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, if I did they'd probably break out and take over the world. (Laughs nervously.) Scar and all the other characters in this story are mine. The Komoslothes are my own creation.

Chapter 13

Treacherous and Traitorous

Scar uneasily pressed ahead leading the group of drones through the forest. Sonar and him were leading the group. Every so often Scar would nervously glance back at the pack of drones.

(You seem uncomfortable,) Sonar said.

(Well, I'm not used to being around so many aliens,) Scar replied.

The Queen had decided that he should explore the forest and get to know the landscape and perhaps capture a few hosts and see how Scar would do under the pressure of a real fight.

Scar had laughed at that. What kind of creature would possibly attack an alien? The Queen had then gone on to describe a few of the creatures that would attack a xenomorph. They would attack in defense as they saw the xenomorphs as threats. Of course they wouldn't eat a xenomorph. Just kill it.

Sonar and him were supposed to take a hunting party into Komosloth territory. The Komosloth were large cat-like creatures. They were similar to the lions of earth the Queen had said. Scar had no idea how the Queen knew what a lion was, but he suspected she had pulled it from his memory. The Komoslothes also hunted in packs.

Scar pushed another branch aside. It was then that he got his first look at a Komosloth. The creature looked a lot like a lion, except that it was covered in brown scales instead of yellow fur. Its tail was also rather thick.

The drones quickly bounded past and overwhelmed the surprised animal. They knocked it unconscious without any loses.

(Well, I guess we can leave now,) Scar said.

Sonar growled. A second later, one of Scar's many new senses picked up something as well. Another Komosloth sprang from the bushes and ripped the throat out of one of the drones. Scar noticed that the acid blood wasn't burning the animal's teeth as affectively as he would have expected.

(They're acid resistant!) Scar said. More and more Komoslothes emerged from the bushes. The xenos soon found themselves outnumbered, 5 to 10.

(Come on,) Sonar said charging forward. Scar growled in reply and jumped forward. He landed behind one of the cats and lunched his tongue through its scaly armor. The creature released one last savage roar and died.

Another one of them turned and pounced on him. Fortunately, Scar found that he was faster then the Komosloth. Scar spun towards it and slashed its face. The big cat screeched as Scar's claws raked its eyes. Scar threw the blinded animal into one of its comrades. Scar lashed out with his tail and killed the one pinned beneath it. The blinded one he left alive.

Scar jumped at another one that was distracted by another drone. It had the drone cornered and bleeding badly. Scar ran it through with his tail. Surprisingly the injured drone lunged back into battle. Scar looked on in disbelief as it attack another one of the creatures.

Scar shook his head as he scanned the battlefield. The Komoslothes were all down. The only losses they had sustained were the one injured.

Scar cried out as something slammed into his back and knocked him to the ground. The Komosloth pinned him. Scar's tail thrust around looking for the creatures flesh. He struggled against its weight. Scar felt its needlelike fangs cut into his shoulder.

Scar growled and reached up with his hands. He gripped the cat's head and flung it off of him. The other drones jumped forward to attack. Scar still had a hold of the creature's head. Scar growled and twisted it to the side, snapping the Komoslothes neck.

Scar hissed and rolled onto his feet. The wound in his shoulder was already closing itself.

(You all right?) Sonar asked.

(Yeah, fine,) Scar replied glancing down distastefully at the Komosloth's corpse. Sonar leaned down and sliced a large piece of flesh from it. Sonar slung it over his shoulder and ripped another piece loose.

(What are you doing?) Scar asked.

(Komosloth,) Sonar said holding up another piece of meat. (Good eating.)

(Yeah, I'll bet,) Scar said. (Couldn't you find something else to eat?)

(This is about the best there is on this planet,) Sonar said. (Most of the other life forms aren't very edible.)

(Whatever let's just get out of here,) Scar said.

Half-Jaw ripped another chunk of meat from the human host. It was common practice to eat a host after the chestbuster had been born.

Chaos, a female praetorian was sharing his meal. She was a rather ambitious xenomorph, but the Queen had refused to let her metamorphous into another Queen and start her own hive.

(What do you think of the Queen?) Chaos asked abruptly. (Can you believe she let a human into the hive?)

(I don't like it anymore then you, but there's nothing we can do about it,) Half-Jaw ripped another piece of flesh loose. He paused waiting for Chaos to continue.

(We can overthrow the Queen.)

Half-Jaw paused. (Overthrow the Queen? Are you crazy? We would never survive.)

(And why not?) Chaos fumed. (She is unfit to rule.)

(Nonetheless, she is the Queen and we can't change that,) Half-Jaw shot back. (She would kill us both.)

(And you would just sit around while she allows humans to wonder the hive?) Chaos asked. (I won't stand for it.)

(And I won't betray the Queen,) Half-Jaw got up and turned to leave.

(Think it over,) Chaos said. Half-Jaw paused. (She is weak. You know that. We need a strong Queen.)

Half-Jaw huffed and walked away. Chaos growled. (Fine, I don't need you.)

Chaos stood and bounded off.

Scar absentmindedly flicked his tail. The Queen listened as he explained human religion.

He finished and the Queen mentally frowned. (And you believe this just because it's written in some ancient book?) She asked.

(Well, religion has lost its flair in the last couple of hundred years,) Scar said. (I personally never believed it, but if there is a divine being out there, he apparently doesn't like me.)

(Chaos,) the Queen looked up and Scar followed her gaze and saw a large female praetorian enter.

(Mom,) she approached the Queen and Scar.

(What do you want?) The Queen asked. The praetorian's mind was closed off from her.

Chaos stopped in front of the Queen. (I'm here to take the throne.) Chaos slashed the side of Scar's head open. Scar fell to the floor as Chaos leapt toward the Queen. Chaos roared in pain and fell to the floor clutching her head in pain.

(Did you really think you could kill me?) The Queen shouted as Chaos failed in pain. (I thought I raised you better then that.)

Scar began to climb back to his feet. The yellowish blood spilled from his wound and smoked as it hit the floor.

Several things happened in the next second. Half-Jaw charged into the room. The Queen looked up at him and temporarily released Chaos from her mental torture. Chaos taking advantage of this prepared to leap as she opened her jaws to deliver the killing blow. Half-Jaw raised his claws and struck…


	14. Stowaway

Disclaimer: I don't own aliens, but I do own the chest buster growing inside my dog and all of the characters in this fic.

Chapter 14

Stowaway

"I don't know how we're going to do this," Rachel muttered as she watched the ship being loaded. She looked down at her daughter. "We might have to forget about it."

Renee frowned. "Come on, mom, let's at least try."

Rachel looked back up at the crowded hanger. "We should have snuck you aboard before they started loading."

Renee sighed. She too was looking for a way into the ship. Too bad, the hanger was load with people wondering around and loading equipment.

"Hang on, I have an idea," Rachel said. Renee looked up at her hopefully. "Come on." She grabbed her daughter's hand and the two of them strolled toward the ship.

In plain view of every eye in the hanger, Rachel and Renee entered the ship. As they exited the ramp a man with a clipboard quickly ran after them.

"Excuse me, but you aren't allowed in here," he said.

Rachel looked back at him. "I'm part of the team," Rachel said. "I was just going to show my daughter around the ship."

"Oh, sorry, go right ahead," the man turned and left the ship.

Rachel sighed and said. "Come on, hurry."

Ten minutes later, Rachel calmly exited out of the ship. Nobody noticed that her daughter wasn't following her.

Chaos snarled as she leapt toward the Queen. Her mouth was open and ready to lunch her tongue into her mother's head. Chaos roared in pain as something pierced her back and pulled her out of the air.

Half-Jaw growled as he forced Chaos to the floor. His claws were still imbedded in her back. Half-Jaw roared again and lunched his tongue into the side of Chaos' head.

Scar groaned as he looked at the hole in the side of Chaos' head. (That's disgusting.)

(Be quiet, human,) Half-Jaw snarled. (If it weren't for me you'd be dead.)

(Actually the Queen had everything under control until you burst in here,) Scar shot back.

(Enough!) The Queen roared. (Half-Jaw, thank you for your assistance here. Would you happen to know anything of Chaos' betrayal?)

(Yes, she approached me telling of her plan to kill you,) Half-Jaw said. (I warned her not to and left. I decided I should warn you of this and headed for the throne room after that.)

(All right, fine, dismissed,) Half-Jaw left.

(What was her problem?) Scar asked gesturing to the corpse on the floor.

(She never did like the way I ran things and she wanted to be a Queen, but I wouldn't allow it. I guess letting you join the hive was the straw that broke her back.)

(Or punched a hole in her head,) Scar said. (How would she expect to defeat you?)

(She would have been relying on the fact that I was immobilized by my egg sac,) the Queen replied. (Of course, she didn't know that a queen could mentally torture any of her subjects.)

(Any of them?) Scar asked. (Does that mean that you could…?)

(Yes, I could effect you in the same way,) the Queen replied. Scar shivered uncomfortably.

(You're a very scary person.)

The cryo tube that Rachel had found for Renee was separate from the rest. None of the crew would find her until it was too late.

Renee yawned as the device finally woke her up. She crawled out of it sleepily and grabbed her clothes. Throwing them on she made her way to her mother's quarters.

She found the door and knocked on it. It slid open and Rachel greeted her daughter.

"This was a mistake. I'm going to get fired for sure," Rachel said.

"Too late to change your mind now," Renee said smiling. She wondered over to the window and looked out at the black depths of outer space. "Cool," she muttered looking at the thousands of stars that floated past.

"As soon as Herrera and that freaking colonel find out. I'm dead meat," Rachel said.

Renee turned to stare at her hysterical mother. "Calm down everything will work out."

Rachel finally seemed to drop her worried look. "Well, maybe, but-."

"You honestly think they'll throw you in the clink just because you helped me sneak aboard?" Renee asked. "And you're one of the best scientists on the planet! If Tom fires you, you'll always be able to find other work."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Rachel said. She smiled. "Come on, let's go introduce you."

Renee followed her mother out of the small room and through the ship. Finally, another steel door hissed open and they entered the mess hall. The men looked up from their meals as they entered wondering what a teenager would be doing on a military ship.

Tom, who was in the chow line, turned and saw them, "Oh, f."

Scar looked down at his prey. He had taken to wondering around the jungle near the hive. He was currently perched in a tree preparing to pounce on an unsuspecting herbivore. The creature looked like a cross between a deer fawn and a hippopotamus.

Scar leapt from the tree branch and lunched his tongue into the creature's skull. Scar roared triumphantly into the sky.

Unseen on his echolocation, a spaceship descended toward the old human compound he had been held in.

_The conclusion of Scarred! Be on the look out for the sequel, Changes._


End file.
